


Camping

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [5]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys hates camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: 78. Camping

After Rhys and Fiona had been kidnapped by a masked stranger, they did a lot more camping than Rhys would've liked. 

He didn't like how vulnerable he felt, being out in the open and not in shelter. He was afraid, not that he would admit it. Plus he wasn't in company that he enjoyed, or that enjoyed him.

He was screwed. 

"Can't wait to be done with this guy," he said out loud, though quiet enough to where only Fiona could hear. "You know, if we're alive."

"I don't think he plans to kill us," Fiona commented. "But yeah, I agree." He glared a bit, then looked in the other direction. 

After a good moment of silence, Rhys broke it. "So," he aimed at the masked guy, "I think we should stop for the night. It's getting darker."

"...Yeah, alright." 

"And can we-"

"There's still nothing we can use to build a tent," Masked Man said, as if repeating himself for the millionth time. "So stop asking."

Rhys only groaned in response, walking off to get started on prepping their beds. 

Being alone, even for a brief moment, brought him some relief. He thought of running right then. But he knew it wouldn't work. 

He was stuck with company he did not want, and had to sleep close to them, whether he liked it or not.

Camping sucked.


End file.
